Users have access to an ever increasing variety of devices which can be utilized for an ever increasing variety of purposes. For example, the user may talk on a wireless phone, schedule appointments using a personal digital assistant, edit documents on a personal computer (PC), play games on a game console, watch recorded television programming from a digital video recorder, and so on. Even though each of these devices may be targeted for performing specific tasks, it is often desirable to communicatively couple these devices, one to another. For example, the personal digital assistant may be communicatively coupled to the desktop PC to share a schedule.
Additionally, each of these devices may have peripheral devices which further increase the functionality of the device. For instance, a headset may be utilized with the wireless phone, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver may be utilized with a personal digital assistant, a printer may be utilized with the personal computer, another game console may be attached to the game console so that players can play “head-to-head”, and so forth.
One technique that is gaining popularity in the connection of these devices is wireless communication. As the name implies, wireless communication may be utilized such that the devices do not need to be physically connected to communicate. However, as the functionality of the devices continues to increase, the amount of information shared between the devices in also increasing, thereby consuming the bandwidth available over the wireless connection. Likewise, as the number of devices continues to increase, the amount of overall wireless bandwidth consumed by the devices as a whole is also increasing.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved techniques for wireless communication.